Why Me?
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: There has always been instances in 2D's life when he'd just say the famous phrase 'Why me'. His most recent one has him in a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' situation with the bassist. MurdocX2D. Smut. Phase 1. One shot.


**So, it's been a while. So sorry for not updating and neglecting my stories :( I'll be going on summer vacation starting Wednesday, so I WILL try to update ALL of my stories (even the ones on 'hiatus').**

* * *

There has always been instances in 2D's life when he'd just say the famous phrase 'Why me?'. When he was a boy, he climbed a tree and fell out of it.

His hair fell out and grew back blue.

He decided to stay overtime at work when he was a teen.

He got knocked into a coma by a loony bassist trying to nab some keyboards.

He joins said bassist's band as the singer after being knocked out of the coma, with his beloved girlfriend as the guitarist.

Said beloved girlfriend screws around with the bassist.

Almost all of his life, he'd be doing something he'd normally do, and end up having a 'Why me?' moment unlike any other person. Who else gets to say that their natural hair color is blue, or that they were in a coma for a year, only to wake up with hyphema?

The singer was currently lamping in his room listening to his iPod. All was well, until a killer headache developed in his head. Sighing, he reached over to his nightstand for his bottle of pills when he realized it was empty. He sat up and shook the bottle to make sure it was completely empty and sighed in frustration. 2D yanked the headphones in his ear out, since they weren't doing anything to make his migraine better.

"Why is it always me?" He whined, taking ahold of his head and cradling it. He figured a beer or some weed would cure his headache, so he lifted himself off of the bed and walked out of his room, rubbing his scalp and mussing his hair up more than it already was. He saw Murdoc getting into the Geep on his way upstairs.

"Hey Muds." He said, wincing at the pang of pain he just experienced in his cranium.

The bassist stared at him like he was some sort of alien life form before muttering "Yeah, hello. Now fuck off." And speeding away.

2D sighed. He and Murdoc used to get along fine before Russel and Paula came into the picture…

He didn't recall saying or doing anything to piss Murdoc off enough for him to hold a grudge.

The blunette shook his head free of any thoughts of the current situation between him and Murdoc, since it was making his headache worse. The action caused him to nearly faint.

A couple of lift rides and hallways later, he magically found himself in the living room, where Noodle was currently lying on her belly in the middle of the floor surrounded by game controllers, cords, game cases, and the Play Station it all belonged to.

"Hey Noods." He greeted meekly as he sat on the couch, followed by a groan of discomfort and a dizzy sensation.

She paused the game she was currently playing to look at the paled singer. "Toochi got…uh… headache? Yes?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

He nodded. "Where's Russel?"

She pondered his whereabouts for a second before snapping in realization. "Russel be in his room!"

Great. He'd come _all the way _down here to learn that he'd passed him.

"Thanks Noodle." 2D sighed as he slowly rose from the couch and entered the kitchen in search of beer. He opened and peered into it the refrigerator to see nothing but molded bread, a jar of eyeballs, and (most likely spoiled) milk.

To Plan B it was, then.

He walked the way to Russel's bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard a couple footsteps before the door swung open. Russel had his headphones around his neck. "Hey 2D!" The percussionist greeted, his voice quiet since he noticed 2D had a migraine.

"Hello Russ. I was just coming to ask if you had a joint or a blunt to spare. I need it for this headache."

"Nope. You know I stopped smoking years ago."

_Oh yeah. That's right. _2D thought to himself.

The singer nodded, defeated. "Almost forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's aight. Just take a Tylenol or something."

"They won't do much help. Thanks for the advice anyway." He said, turning around and starting back towards the basement.

As he was in the lift going down, the craziest, yet best idea came to mind. A smile crept its way on his face.

"I can always sneak in Muds's Winnie. I'm sure he has some beer, or maybe even some weed somewhere in there." He thought aloud to himself.

This was the perfect opportunity to do that. The raven haired man was gone doing whatever for a while, and _surely_ wouldn't be back for a while!

Once the lift got his to the basement, 2D quickly strode to the vehicle and pulled on the latch to the door-which was left unlocked- and entered inside, closing it shut quietly. He turned around and walked over to the mini fridge the bassist kept in the Winnie and opened it to find not one beer in it.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. He looked at the back of the Winnebago, which was where Murdoc's bedroom was. He froze. It was then he noticed the music playing in the background. A deep, scary sounding voice sounded along with the heavy guitars. The vocalist seemed to be singing in another language. He _really_ didn't want to go back there and search for weed. He stood in the same spot like a deer caught in headlights and weighed his options. He could just leave and act as if he'd never even set foot in there, all the while suffering from a horrible migraine. Or he could go in there and look for the cannabis. He vaguely remembered where Murdoc kept it the last time they smoked together.

Being careful not to step on any of the piles of trash, magazines, books, and the unknown, 2D made his way to Murdoc's bedroom. He took it in all its glory, since it would probably be the last time he'd be in here. It looked almost the exact same as it did the last time, except with more clutter, cigarette butts, and posters. 2D almost overlooked the record player sitting on the floor in the corner playing a vinyl with 'Rammstein' on the top and 'Mutter' beneath it, and a picture of six men. He looked around on the floor for the sleeve that it came in, but he didn't find it.

_You're getting off task! _He mentally scolded himself. Getting back to work, he sat on the edge of Murdoc's bed and slipped his hand under the pillows to see if he'd luck up and find a joint.

"Having fun snooping around in my room?"

2D nearly jumped out of his skin as the gruff, angry sounding voice spoke from the doorway. Slowly turning his head towards the source, he felt that he was going to be sick when his saw Murdoc standing there dressed in all black, his usual gray, long sleeved shirt replaced with a black short sleeved one.

"I-I-I-I have a headache and no more pills so I was looking for a beer in the kitchen but I couldn't find one so I went to Russ for some Mary and he didn't have any so-"

"SHUT UP!" Murdoc snapped, making the singer jump. "So, you mean to tell me that you _came _in _my room _looking for my kush?"

Wide eyed, 2D very subtly nodded his head.

Murdoc stared at him for a few seconds before his face split into a smirk. "Okay. You can have some..."

2D was in mild disbelief. Was Murdoc Niccals actually giving him something that belonged to him this easily…?

"…But you have to pay the price."

Before the blunette could even comprehend what was going on, he was lying on all fours, his belt undone and jeans unfastened, Murdoc's body flush against his.

"Let's play a game, yeah?"

2D immediately shook his head.

"_Yes, _we _must_! Because you seem to think that it's okay to invade people's privacy." He pressed his lips to the latter's ear. "You _came _into my territory, and now you have to _cum _to get out of it."

2D blushed profusely. "Murdoc, let me go! I'll give you 50 pounds if you let me go."

Murdoc ignored the offer. "So, the rules to this game are simple. If you cum within 10 minutes, you get the weed, get the fuck out, and we go about our lives as if nothing happened. If you _don't_, well you'll just get the hell out without anything to cure that headache of yours." He slipped his hands in his jeans and began to slowly and sensually rub his member to hardness.

"Muds, stop!" He shouted, turning his head so that his cheek was lying on the stained sheets. He bit his lip to keep from letting any sign that indicated he was enjoying himself show.

Now that his cock was nice and firm, Murdoc wrapped his long fingers around it and pushed his hand back on his member to uncover more of the tip of his penis, his hand slipping easily due to the amount of precum that had leaked from the singer's unit. Taking his index finger and thumb, the bassist slid his hand up on 2D's length and rubbed the exposed head in between his fingers, earning him another rivulet of precum.

By now, 2D's breathing had become shallow due to Murdoc fondling him. The vinyl was still spinning and playing when the next track came on. Distorted sounding guitars played out the beat, followed by the distorted sounds of feminine orgasmic moaning.

2D could feel his cheeks grow hotter. One of the things that got him off quickly was really hot moaning. Though, the vocalist who was singing's deep, rich voice was just as hot as the moaning voice.

_Ich bin der Reiter_

_Du bist das Ross_

_Ich steige auf_

_Wir reiten los_

The blunette arched backwards and panted heavily. He was trying to figure out if he should give in to Murdoc, or abstain from doing so. He felt a pair of chapped lips kissing his neck, resulting in him leaning his head to the side.

_Du stцhnst ich sag dir vor_

_Ein Elefant im Nadelцhr_

2D gripped the silk sheets between his fingers, his panting turning to low and quiet moaning. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the ride.

Smirking, Murdoc twisted his wrist and pumped the latter faster.

This made 2D arch his back backwards again and moan out loud, sending him into a frenzy. "Mmmmn… Ohhhh f-fuck!" He voice got louder with each moan.

"Enjoying yourself dullard?" Murdoc whispered huskily into his ear, sending a shiver down the latter's back. When he didn't get an answer, he yanked a fistful of the singer's hair. "I said, 'are you enjoying yourself?'"

2D weakly nodded his head as much as he could, still panting.

Finally, the blunette arched into Murdoc and released his seed, his moans mixed and lost within the moans on the track. He collapsed onto the bed, his pants hanging off his ass.

Murdoc chuckled darkly as 2D came into his hand. He slipped his hand from inside his pants and licked some of the spunk off of his hands before -being the asshole he was- ruffling 2D's hair, making sure to rub the access nut off of his hands.

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't last longer. I was almost expecting you to."

Even in his hazed state, he still got mildly offended. "Piss off."

The bassist sneered. "_Awww, _is little boy Stu mad because he couldn't last long at the hands of Murdoc Niccals?"  
2D sat up and pulled his pants back up. "Don't… think I enjoyed any bit of that! I was only doing it because I want the weed, and because I couldn't fight back."

Murdoc held a finger up. "You could've fought back actually. I didn't do anything to your hands, and you chose to grab the sheets. Besides, at the position I was in when I was behind you, you could've kicked me." He slipped a hand under the mattress and grabbed a sack full of fat blunts and handed his one from it. "Tell me; I cleared up most of your headache didn't I?"

"…Oh shut up."


End file.
